Lady Las Noches
by Dragon Band-Aid
Summary: Thousands of years ago there ussed to be a sun in Hueco, at the time a species thrived,Ikou. But alas no one knows why,the sun disappeared, the grass died, the rivers were drained, the shifting of sand was the only sound. the ikou will rise againAizen
1. Prolog

I do not own Bleach

* * *

**Prolog**

Hueco Mundo the darkest and most unbearable place to be. Haven't you ever noticed the trees? Ever wondered as to why there are trees there? There is a simple answer, many years ago there used to me a sun in Hueco Mundo. Thousands of years ago, way before time it self was created, Hueco Mundo had its sun. a bright flame in the sky, there were rivers, tree's, hills of grass and flowers. For thousands of years a species thrived here, the species like no other, closely resembling the very beings of Hueco Mundo of today. Yes I mean ALL of the beings, form the small lizard the very powerful Arrancar. This species where called Ikou. But alas no one knows why, the sun disappeared, the grass died, the rivers were drained, the shifting of sand was the only sound. Even the Ikou disappeared, where? No one knows. The only reminder of the time of the sun are the long dark stubs of trees placed here and there among the sand of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Only the Prolog, but I have a good feeling about this.


	2. Ch: 1 Dragon of the Sand

I do not own anythig in Bleach. Review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Dragon of the Sand**

Shifting in the sand disturbed the tranquil pattern that has been there for many years. A small head popped out, it was a small lizard white head with a black body, a normal inhabitant of Hueco Mundo. It shifted it head side to side looking to see if the cost was clear. When your one of the smallest inhabitants caution was always used, there where to many big things that could eat you.

Speaking of which, the poor sorry excuse of a lizard didn't know test a dark beast looming right behind it waiting to catch it in its powerful jaws. In no more than three seconds flat the lizard was gone from its whole and now thrashed around in the mouth of its capture.

The capture, with its muscled jaws and long pointy teeth that could put T-Rex to shame chewed happily on its only meal in eight months. Creatures here were used to not eating much, but searching far for their food.

The capture raised its head, the horn on each end giving it a rather bull like a appearance but the snoot moved the creature to a more of a K-9 species. Long K-9 fangs ran down the front and over lapped the bottom till it hit the jaw.

The white on black mask gave the red eyed that sunk into its head a chilling glow. The body it self reached a good six feet long, that of course was not adding on to the four foot long tail that whipped around with a blade at the end.

From paw to shoulder the creature stood four feet tall, the armor covering its back and front legs and even it's sides gave the creature a fatting girth, but under that, if you could get close enough, with out getting eating, was all pure muscle. This thing was build to kill.

It shifted its head side to side and then out a short lived roar. Though the roar seemed to have two voices to it, it sounded male but it was female at the same time. It started to dig further into the sand, hoping that another small meal could fill it's belly, but nothing came up, then all the sand suddenly fell and the creature landed in a vast hole. This hole was no regular hole though, it seemed to be a tunnel.

Pitch black on both ends but one end had shifting wind. Curiosity getting the better and no way buck up to the hell of a world up there the creature started its journey into the depths of the pitch blackness. Nothing came up once again for a least for two hours into its walk, but the creatures sensitive ears picked up on movement further down the tunnel.

Suddenly this creature was grabbed my an unseen force and dragged further in. It tried to scratch and bite its capture but hit nothing. The unseen force then turned into long claws that gripped the creature tightly.

Then all that was herd in the darkness of a sickening crack of bones being broken and pained loud whimpers. And all was silence once more the depth of the darkness, the only thing you can actually tell something happened here was the smell of fresh blood.

"You could have left something." Voice erupted out of no where. It was soft but stern all at the same time. A snicker was fallowed after.

"Since when does the Dark Dragon fallow a slaves orders?" this voice was deep as if it belong to something rather big and mighty.

"Since this slaves, Dark Dragon, is the slave of her royal highness her self." The first voice fallowed after with calmness and some smugness.

"You are a servant to all us gold members. You just run more errands for her than you do for us." The one named Dark Dragon hissed out while shifting irritably to one side. In this current state she was lying down in a nest of bones.

She her self was an actual dragon, black in color where here scales, except for the parts that where outlined in white. She was three hundred feet long and stood at about a mile from claws to tip her head. She had long horns, one part of those horns reached back, two fin like ears sprouted from behind her horns. She was something no one would want to meet in battle.

The servant stood still, knowing better by now not to truly anger the giant serpent, for she would wind up in her powerful jaws just like her recent victim. She bowed slightly.

"Her highness told me to tell you that you could leave if you want, the other one is back and you haven't been out in nearly five hundred years." The servant left, silence rang through the darkness once more. The dragon shifted then lifted it's massive head and headed up. Out side the sand at first started to shift, but then it shook and trembled out of the way for the mighty dark beast.

A loud bellowed roar fallowed soon the dragon finally slipped out of massive hole to be greeted by the pail light of the moon. She being so big caught the attention of many, several being residents in Las Noches.

Las Noches's walls stood taller than the dragon, but still didn't look as magnificent the dragon. She turned towards the pilled stone that resembled the building and reached for it with her massive claws and grabbed it. Her claws made large marks into the stone, but the stone held her wait and she climbed to the top with ease.

Nearing the top she looked down, the ground wasn't that far down actually. But when the castle stands about five hundred feet from the ground, her three hundred foot long body made everything large scale look small.

Small panicking noises where heard within the walls of Las Noches as she slowly reached the top and sat on the roof. She quickly changed forms. What once was a large overgrown lizard now stood a rather tall young lady.

She stood six feet tall with thigh length midnight blue hair. Her claws were now rather long nails but they still held their strength even in this small form. She wore a black gown with a corset like tube top. The top continued up thinly before opening up into a color.

Two prominent things stood out against her form, her dark blue eyes and the gold rings on her fingers.. Her eyes were cold and calculating but other wise she had blank facade. She swiftly turned to the sound of running foot steps.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked with no sincerity. In front of her stood a rather nice looking fellow. Who he was she didn't know, nor did she care. He was thing framed with his brown hair slicked back, though only on small piece hung in front. He was quite powerful for someone his built, but not as powerful as she. He had a small smile on his face, thought he smile was more smug than greeting.

"No, but may I know who you are? You seemed to just rush up my castle walls." His castle walls? Didn't he know the was Las Noches.

"_Your_ castle walls. Las Noches is not yours…unless you had been intimate with her highness?" She asked right back, not caring much for his question.

"Her highness… There has not been a queen here at all, well not as long as I was here." She was stunned, for the fact this man just took over a castle that wasn't his and for the fact that he didn't know who's castle it was.

"Las Noches is not your boy. Its her highnesses. Get yourself and your people out of there before I decide to reprehend you for taking what isn't yours."

"This castle is something that I have to inquire from your lady?" She barred her teeth at him for that. K-9 like fangs were pointed towards the annoying male.

"Surly you know who I am, or who I am talking about." He shook his head negativity slightly. She stooped her teeth barring, and frowned.

" I am Dragon, a gold member of her royal highness Lady Las Noches. Las Noches is her palace. You have no right to it. And yes male, she is alive, just not using it." Silence fallowed after.

"You still want to meet with her don't you? I'll ask and see what her highness whishes to do with out." and with that Dragon disappeared leaving no sine that she was even there in the first place beside the large holes on the side of the palace.

Upon her return Dragon made a swift entrance to the room of her queen, she was so angered by the male that she had forgotten to knock. The room it self was like any room that was underground, cold and dark. Though there was an actual chair that was in the middle of the room that was currently occupied.

"I'm sorry for the hasty entrance but there is a problem at your palace." Silence was her answer. "There is a young male at the palace, he has taken over it. I was thinking of getting rid of him, but I wanted your opinion on the matter first, after all it is your palace." Silence again. Then shifting of fabric and small jingling of metal. Dragon looked up to meet her queen as she descended the stars that the chair was sat on.

She wasn't as tall as Dragon, but the number of horns on her head gave her a powerful look anyway. One horn on each side of her royal head was just like Dragons, part pointing back while the other pointed forward in a curve. The other two hors on her head were closer to her ears, the pointed forwards in a curved shape.

Both sides of her horned head was connected with a black crown, though simple it gave the overall appearance a majestic look. Long white hair flowed around her body like a water fall. She had dark eyes, but a young face. Her dress was white but had red trim on the shoulders with a gold button that had her symbol on it.

"Thank you for your concern Dragon, but I knew about it long ago. You being the protector of the castle I understand your dislike towards him. I will meet with the young man in do time. But for now this queen will not do anything about it." Dragon merely nodded, she knew better than to question her queen.

"You highness, you should just go there and kill that idiot. It is you palace. I will just go there now and do what needs to be done, now you don't have to worry your pretty little head over it. " Who ever just yelled that was defiantly not thinking.

"I rule over YOU, never question your queen, do you understand?" The silence after that was thick with tension.

"I am sorry, Lady Las Noches. It will never happen again."

"It had better not." was her hasty reply. "For now we just wait and see. We will meet with him when the time comes. Until then. DON'T question me." and with that silence once again ruled over the darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review.


	3. Ch: 2 Leading Up

I do not own anythig in Bleach. Review!!!

This is just a fill in chapter. Though rather emportant. you meat one other Ikou, who will be playing a major role later and some other things.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Leading Up**

Several months later, the incident with Dragon was forgotten, by only by those above the sand. Those below remembered the day as if it was yesterday. Activity with the Ikou was so startling that you would have thought the sand above their darkened home would shift from their movements to and fro the throne room.

All but Dragon ran around preparing for the return to the sandy world up above, she herself was just watching in amusement as bronze, silver and even at times a gold members would rush by to get something done. She being the protector of the palace didn't have much to do because in their current…dome like home, no one entered and only the gold members left only when instructed to. She lifted her massive head and let out one long and one short roars.

All activity stopped for a second in order to hear the roars, then activity picked up again, but with double the effort. Why all this activity, simple. The Ikou were heading above their sheltered home, well more importantly, their queen was leaving the safety of their domain. All had an Hour and thirty minutes left before all would be quite and dark once again.

Dragon shifted, the pile of bones she sat upon cracked under her wait, while the top bones of the pile slid down the massive wall that held the bones of past creatures. She unfolded her wings in boredom and then lay her massive body down for a small nap. Great Queen only knows she'll need the energy later.

"Dragon, we either leave you here or you wake." a not amused voice shifted into dragons darkened sleep. Opening her snake like eye she found Anru. Anru was like no other Ikou, she was a rare, rare only because the rest of her species died out when there was no more sun.

Her knee length blue hair matched the blue eye shadow that she wore. She had cat like eyes and short K-9 teeth. She wore no dress, even though she was a gold member. She wore white armor that rapped around her body her white tail twitched every so often. (think Grimmjaw). Though at first you didn't see it, her gold was only a small gold earring that she wore on her right ear.

Though the amount of gold a Gold member wore wasn't important. What was important was where they stood. Anru was Five-five, a normal height for a Ikou, but packed in that body was lean mean muscles. She was a bread that only existed to fight, they used to entertain royals in the battle arena, only that arena now was barred in thousands of years of sand. A loud yawn was the response that Anru got from the other gold member.

Just like Dragon, Anru didn't do anything to help with the getting ready. She just stood by her queen and watched the chaos unfold. Anru was the queens, not exactly a body guard but not a general either. Her title was mixed between the two and she let other know just how serous she was at her…job, you so could call it.

"All right. How close will we be to Las Noches when we get out?" Dragon knew of thirteen ways of reaching the palace.

"Why, we'll be right in it." Anru stated as if they were just discussing the weather. In fact this was normal. Gold members talked about anything as if it wasn't important and didn't have anything to do with their lives.

Silver's on the other hand where more animated and seemed to chatter about anything as if it happened to them.

Bronze on the other hand didn't talk at all, and for good reason too. When you are the lowest, well one the lowest members in the Ikou species, the best way of keeping on anyone's good side was to keep quite and do what you were told.

"The tunnel we used to escape is the tunnel we use to get back, how fitting." Dragon spat. She wasn't all that happy about it. The tunnel didn't allow her to stay in her dragon form, so she would have to gait her way to the entrance in her six foot from.

"Deal with it. If that's what her highness wants that's what she gets." All Ikou where devoted servants to the royal's. it didn't matter of the royal was a rock. Any small thing that could bring happiness to their royal was done, even if it meant jumping on one foot for the rest of ones life. A small pop was heard and Dragon was in her Six foot form. Her black dress's long back pooled at her feet at first but then straitened out as she walked forward to stand beside her queen.

"Your Highness we are ready to leave." was all Dragon said. Her queen nodded and moved forward. Like puppets everyone moved forward with her, not all knew where they were going but fallowed blindly behind their royal.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Short I know. REVIEW


End file.
